Epic Song Battle!
by writergirl447
Summary: SONGFIC! ONESHOT! Rated M for slight language only... I just wanted to make sure. Should be rated T. Love the songs but do not own them or VA  -tear-  Way better then it sounds. PS I hate Tasha. So read if you do too!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. So, I was listening to my new favorite artist on the planet, Adele, and 'rumor has it' came on. I listened to the song once and I was like holy freaking god this song is Tasha's plea to Dimitri in a nutshell. But of course Rose has to rebuttal. Finally Dimitri will choose the winner by singing a song. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S.- I do not own the songs I am using or Vampire Academy (tear) and what's even more sad is that I don't own Dimitri 'sexy-as-hell' Belikov! **_

Tasha's POV

I looked longingly into his eyes, begging him to see the truth. That little slut just keeps looking at him with that 'I want you to fuck me' expression. I can't believe he's falling for this _girls _act! She's faker than Dolly Parton after the 5th surgery. **(A/N: I have nothing against Dolly Parton, I'm not a hater!) **

I stood up slowly and made sure I had his eyes as I walked onto the stage.

"This next song is _Rumor Has It_ by Adele sung by the lovely Tasha!" the announcer spoke into the microphone, and then handed it to me.

I looked deep into Dimitri's chocolate eyes as the beginning melody started to play.

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember? _I looked questioningly into Dimitri's warm eyes, truly considering he doesn't remember the love we shared._  
><em>

_Sure, she's got it all,  
>But, baby, is that really what you want?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>She made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, <em>Write when I said that line I turned my gaze to Rose and glared at her with all the hatred I could muster.__

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

_She, is half your age, _This time I looked pointedly at Rose and held up an eight with my fingers._  
>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed,<br>I heard you've been missing me,  
>You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,<br>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
>Haven't you heard the rumours? <em>Right at that moment I heard her gasp just like in the song. This couldn't be more perfect.__

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, <em>I glanced at Dimitri one more time and banged in my chest._  
>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,<em>

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

_All of these words whispered in my ear,  
>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<br>Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
>People say crazy things,<br>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it, _I wagged my finger in the direction of both Rose and Dimitri._  
>Just 'cause you heard it,<em>

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._ Right after I said that line I hopped off the stage and strutted towards Rose and Dimitri. Before he could even tell what was happening I yanked his collar and brought his lips to mine. I felt complete.

Then I felt a yank at my hair and screeched.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch? I love Dimitri and he loves _me_! _Not you_! Get the picture he never loved you! You're just deluding yourself."

I stared at her mouth agape. "And don't ever sing in front of people again. You're terrible!" She hissed like the ugly snake she is.

"I'd like to see you do better." I huffed.

Rose POV

I strutted onto the stage and prepared to show this man-stealing bitch how to really sing. I gave the guy on stage and he just nodded, handing me the microphone.

"What would you like to sing?" He asked nervously.

"When I'm Alone by Lissie, thank you." He nodded and ran off to go make my music come on.

"This is for you Dimitri. I hope you see the deeper meaning. I love you." Then the intro. started to play.

_I turned my back  
>You were gone in a flash<br>Like you always do  
>You've always gone off somewhere else<br>And when the phone rang  
>And I thought it was you <em>I pointed obviously at Dimitri, love and lust evident in both our expressions._  
>And I sprung like a kid who's just got out of school <em>I saw Tasha snicker at this line and I threw a glare in her direction, and then winked at Dimitri. I think I could even see a slight blush rise on his cheeks. Ha!_  
>But it's almost always never you<br>Never you_

_I screamed like a child  
>My insides went wild<em>

_When I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel, you make me feel<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You are the one, you are the one<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel, you make me feel<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You are the one, you are the one<em>

_And when I reach out and I only grab air  
>And it kills me to think that you never did care<br>And it's hopeless  
>You've always run off somewhere else<br>I'm throwing a tantrum  
>Why are you such a phantom?<em>

_When I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel, you make me feel<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You are the one, you are the one<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel, you make me feel<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You are the one, you are the one<em>

_Reminds me of home  
>When you're around me<br>Next time you leave, don't go without me  
>No oh no<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel, you make me feel<br>When I'm alone with you  
>You are the one, you are the one<em>

As soon as the music stopped I ran off the stage and jumped into Dimitri's waiting arms. It felt so good to be in his embrace.

"I love you Roza. So much sometimes it hurts." **(A/N: You know I had to)**

"I love you too Dimitri, you were so worth waiting for."

"Yeah, but who won?" Tasha questioned in a nasally voice.

"Who do you fucking think bitch?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Why don't we leave it up to the real judge? Dimitri, your turn."

Dimitri POV

"Wait, what?"

"Go ahead comrade. If you love me you'd show me what you got." She winked at me and I caught the double meaning in her words.

"Oh, I will." I said. With that I bounded towards the stage and looked at the DJ.

"Your Guardian Angel Lyrics by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus please." I heard the music start and looked straight into my Roza's eyes. I have to tell her how much I love her, and then show her.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em> When I finished, I saw tears in Rose's beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she ran up to me and jumped in my arms. I felt her lips all over my face, then finally meet my lips. "I love you so much" We both said at the same time. We smiled at each other and I pressed my lips up against hers one last time. "So, I won, right?" Roza asked with a smile on her face. "You'll always win my Roza." 


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I've kinda been on hiatus for a while but promise as soon as the summers here my stories will be my top priority! So, right now I would like to bring your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you didn't already know they are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best I have ever read, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song…. The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I believe strongly in this and want you to help to.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition!

Thank you and I'll update soon!

XOXO- Alexis


End file.
